EMBER: The Guardians of Meridian
by Joanna Synclare
Summary: An old popular story of mine, Rewritten. When the Oracle senses a new, exceptionally powerful evil rising, he seeks five new girls to fight alongside the Guardians of the Veil in a war that will test friendships, belief, and the strongest of bonds. -HLr


_Author's note: __Hello everyone! This is Joanna Synclare, formerly known as Hay Lin rox. For those who don't know me, I used to write some WITCH fics before completely disappearing for a long time under a mountain of homework. A while ago, I deleted my previous attempts, but a writer by the name of D. J. Scales persuaded me to bring back my most popular WITCH story, EMBER: The Guardians of Meridian. After some contemplation, I decided to rewrite the whole story, filling in plot holes and all together making the old story of 3 years ago better._

_PLEASE no one review saying I stole this idea from Hay Lin rox, because that was my former penname, as I previously said. I changed it a while ago to mirror the name of an OC from another fic._

_Rating: __**T**__, as always, just for safety._

_Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH, just the plot and the EMBER girls, and some other people I mention later on._

**EMBER: The Guardians of Meridian**

Chapter 1: The Newest Mission

Elyon had to admit silently to herself that she was nervous. Her hands shook with anxious energy as she smoothed out one of her more formal, soft pink gowns. Soon, very soon, her friends would come and transport her to the heart of infinity.

_What would the heart of infinity look like?_ Questions buzzed like annoying mosquitoes in her brain. She smoothed the silk of her skirt once more. When was the last time she was this nervous? Perhaps before her real coronation?

"Are you okay, Queen Elyon?" Caleb, her best friend's boy toy, asked her.

Elyon merely nodded in response, feeling the weight of her crown resting on her straw-colored hair. Caleb, not convinced, turned his head to look around at the rest of the royalty's guard. Ever since the capture of Nerissa, Elyon's protection had practically tripled. Not that it made much a difference. It would just be more people in danger if there were another magical attack.

Elyon glanced around her bedroom again, wondering when a fold would show with her friends, even perhaps Yan Lin. The little smelly thing, apparently a Passling, nudged up to Caleb with his familiar excessively-brain-damaged-dog look and showed him something.

"Look what Blunk found, Caleb!" The Passling, apparently named Blunk, held up a familiar blue jewel on a black, braided string. A glare etched on the young queen's face and she instantly stood.

"Blunk, you idiot, that's the Heart of Meridian! Give it back to Elyon, you little thief!" Caleb growled softly at Blunk, who frowned and took on an ever failing wounded puppy look.

"Blunk not thief, discount importer!" Elyon stalked over and snatched back the aqua, teardrop-shaped gem from the filthy Passling. She quickly placed the necklace over her head and scowled at Blunk.

"I wish to remind you that you are a guest here, Passling, so you will kindly not take my people's belongings." She looked down at the scared thing, who had an aroma much like a dumpster, and her expression softened a bit. After all, that same Passling helped her become free from her tyrant of a brother.

"Look, my Queen, they're here!" One of the guards pointed to the wall nearest the balcony doors, which began to shiver and undulate. Within moments, a cut in space and time opened to show her five friends, and, as she before predicted, the wise Yan Lin.

"Elyon!" A tall girl with streaming blonde hair barreled from behind and ran to hug her best friend. The queen grinned and grasped her friend in a tight hug, being careful not to crush the delicate, feathered wings on her back. They must've changed into their Guardian selves before folding from Earth.

"Corny, Corny, how do you expect little Miss Queenie to go to Candracar if you squeeze her to death?" Irma, her curly and playfully flippy brunette hair down from its normal pigtails, teasingly chided her friend. Hay Lin, standing beside her, giggled a bit with a huge grin.

Cornelia, in too good a mood to glare at Irma, smiled at her friend in a silent (yet meaningful) greeting, then tackled Caleb. Hay Lin and Irma then turned and continued some discussion they'd been having with Yan Lin, who had her annoying, all-knowing-grandmother face on.

Elyon glided over to Will. The vivid redhead look to be deeply contemplating something, for she didn't notice Elyon's approach.

"Do you know why we are being summoned?" Elyon had pondered that particular question for the last few hours since she heard of the sudden gathering. She gazed upon the distracted leader, hoping perhaps that the Heart knew the answer.

"Honestly? I have no clue. I wish I knew, though. Something about being called to Candracar makes me think something bad is gonna start up." She rolled her eyes a bit, then continued," As if we didn't have enough on our plates anyways, what with school starting again."

"Yeah," quiet Taranee piped in. "It's only been a week and a half since we maxed out our powers and defeated Snake-boy and Nerissa. Even I think we could use a bit of a break before diving right into more magical wars." She nervously played with one of her spider-like ponytails, looking up at the ceiling absentmindedly.

"And Yan Lin won't say a thing about the summoning. She probably knows, seeing as how she's practically part of the Congregation." Will sighed softly, her wings fluttering in a nonexistent breeze. "We leave in about 2 minutes."

Elyon twisted the crown over her bangs nervously again. Irma, never the patient one, was practically on her knees, begging Yan Lin to tell them what the whole thing was about. The earth guardian gave Caleb one last kiss on the cheek before drifting back over to the queen and two of her fellow guardians. "Any theories?"

All three shook their heads, Hay Lin bouncing over with a trounced look. "Grandma's holding firm. She won't crack."

"How do we know when to leave?" Elyon asked softly to Will, who ran a hasty hand through her crimson, mop-like hair. It fell back into place, still just as ruffled as before.

"They'll open a fold for us when they're ready."

"Dang Elyon, nice place you got here." Irma, who had also given up on squeezing info from the old guardian, was now looking around the spacious bedroom, extravagant furniture, and (appropriately) a queen sized bed.

Elyon smiled at the water guardian's awed expression. "Yeah. Fit for a queen." Hay Lin giggled softly.

Taranee, who had been entirely lost in her own thoughts, yelped a bit when a bright, sky blue fold cut across a wall. It waved softly, glowing of it's own accord, and beckoned the guardians forward.

"All aboard the magic carpet ride to Candracar. Please keep all hands and feet securely on the ride to prevent losing appendages. Thank you," Irma imitated in her best amusement park voice. The others sniggered.

Will, ignoring Irma, let her inner guardian out. Her face masked the awkward teenager, giving her full confidence and determination. "Let's go." She jumped in first, followed by Taranee, then Yan Lin, Cornelia, and the other two laughing guardians. Elyon hesitated, and looked back at Caleb, leader of her guard.

"You're not coming too?"

Caleb shook his head. "I'm sorry, my queen, but we have not been summoned." His lips twitched a bit at the corners, then she saw him hurry to wipe what look to be a certain earth guardian's sparkly lip gloss off his lips. Grinning and remembering to tease him when she returned to her home, Elyon strode into the shimmering fold.

The sensation of traveling through fold was slightly different from portals. It was almost dizzying for a moment, as if you were spinning in circles, but it faded after a few short moments. Portals felt like going through a permeable wall, as if it were made of something as solid as water, yet as bendable as air. The thought of those feelings were wiped clean from her mid as she took in Candracar.

It appeared to be a giant, levitating castle much like Meridian, with wondrous swirling spires, pillars of perfectly smooth white marble, walls carved with symbols and languages of the ancients. Elyon shivered a bit, but not from the soft ethereal chill of the clouds. She could feel all the magic here, raising her hair on end and shooting goose bumps up her arms. The whole phenomenon was… electrifying.

"Hey, Elyon, we're going to be late if we keep standing here." Taranee took the teenage royal's wrist and gently pulled her along with her, knowing Elyon had fallen under the spell of Candracar. Elyon allowed herself to be led by the fire guardian and gaped like a mystic tourist at the many wonders of the heart of infinity. The others were well ahead of the other two, having walked the familiar halls to the Congregation room many times. After Taranee dragged Elyon up the last few perfectly carved stone steps, they were led into an open, circular shaped room that represented more of an ancient Greek theater to Elyon.

"Partly right, young queen. Early humans with connections to our Congregation used our designs to create many of the first buildings," the Oracle, a completely bald, yet youthful, man, informed her. He was adorned in white robes, as were the few others that followed in his footsteps. One looked quite a lot like Santa Claus, the other a kind looking, gently aged blonde woman.

"Halinor," Yan Lin said happily, walking up slowly to stand beside her old friend. The Oracle approached the guardians and awe-struck Elyon with a compassionate smile.

"Welcome again, Guardians. Queen Elyon of Meridian, welcome to Candracar. Thank you for answering our summons. I am sure you must be very busy, caring for a world as large as Metamoor." He extended his arms in greeting. Elyon nervously smiled back, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I-I… Thank you. It is, erm… beautiful." She stammered slowly, the breathtaking magic of Candracar making it hard to find an adequate word to describe it.

The Oracle continued to beam kindly at the 6 of them, then turned to the Santa man to his left. "Tibor, tell Luba to prepare the Chamber of Auromeres." The bearded man nodded and bowed, then peacefully strolled into a room across the ancient amphitheater. "I supposed you all have no theory as to why you have been summoned to the heart of your magic?" All shook their heads.

He bowed his face a bit, wondering how to phrase his next few words. "Something… dark has been forseen for you, Guardians. A very old evil, older even than Nerissa, seems to have awakened. Your power alone, Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, the power of the Heart of Candracar will not be enough to defeat it."

All 6 teenagers remained speechless. Was the Oracle asking Elyon to become a Guardian or something? Somehow she always seemed more like a fairy tale queen type than someone who would dress up in tights to kick evil magic butt. She softly bit her lip. W.I.T.C.H.E.? What element of power would she have? Barehanded folding?

"It seems the time has come to make a second set of Guardians, so there will be two sets to guard the two most important worlds of the Universe." He turned to Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. "You five, previously the Guardians of the Veil and Infinite Dimensions, shall now be the Guardians of Earth. Another five, chosen by fate and magic bloodlines, will be the new Guardians of Meridian."

"But, Oracle, isn't there a problem?" Will's voice spoke the thought on Elyon's mind. "You said that this evil was stronger than the power of the Heart of Candracar. If we add 5 more guardians to our Auromeres, we'll just be splitting the power into tenths, leaving each of us more vulnerable! For new guardians, we'd need a power source just as large as the magic of Candracar."

The Oracle seemed to have sensed this question and only smiled. "That is why we are graced by the presence of your friend, the Light of Meridian. Elyon's power is limitless, and the might of Candracar is only a small fraction of hers. With her magic jewel, the Heart of Meridian, that fraction of her unlimited magic will create five new Auromeres and choose a set of young girls, much like yourselves, to weild it. It is fate."

Everyone was speechless, before Irma realized something with a groan. "Does this mean we have to sneak around and save the universe again?" The Oracle said nothing, only smiled kindly.

"Elyon, if you will come with me please." He held out a sweeping arm and led Elyon to a small, circular room that she saw Tibor disappear into only a few minutes ago. "There is no need to be frightened, young Queen." His expression was genial as he led her towards a small, feline woman standing at the edge of an elliptical podium. Above the surface, five glowing orbs of different colors revolved around an invisible sun, like a miniature solar system. "This is Luba, Keeper of the Auromeres."

Luba did not smile as the Oracle did, holding out a hand. "These, young Queen of Meridian, are the Auromeres of Candracar. They are the source of the guardians' mystic energy." The orbs bobbed up and down rhythmically, continuing their circular dance around each other. "You will need to focus the exact amount of total energy that are in these," She waved a hand at the glowing forms," into the Heart of Meridian, the blue jewel around your neck. Then the five new young ones will have the same amount of power as the Earth guardians."

"I… How do I know how much?" Elyon's voice stuttered a bit, as she was completely mystified by the happenings of her visit so far. She felt a pulsing of energy in the talisman, and she placed a finger against its warm surface.

"Do not doubt yourself, Elyon. Your Heart will know." He held out his hand. "Now take my hand, please, and Luba's as well. We will guide your young, potent magic and aid you in creating five Auromeres." Elyon hesitated. That was the first time he'd said her name without any title like "Queen" or "Light of Meridian." Though it was rather awkward, she took the Oracle's gentle hand, then Luba's.

"Now, Elyon, close your eyes and let us guide you." The Oracle's soothing voice rang in her head softly, and her eyelids closed slowly. She could feel the presence of others of the Congregation who had gathered around the podium, and pushed them out of her mind. _Let them guide me,_ she thought. She let herself go, tilting her head back and clearing herself of all thoughts. She felt lighter than the airy clouds outside, more powerful than the merrily bobbing Auromeres, freer than a caged dove set loose.

Through her, she felt power building, a magic that made her float a few inches off the floor. The power prickled softly at her fingertips at first, then felt like a bubbling sensation under her skin.

"Now, Elyon, focus it into the Heart."

Unlike before, this felt natural and easy. In her overloaded mind, she pictured the teardrop shaped gem on her neck. Great shivers went down her spine as she focused, harder than she'd ever concentrated on anything, her great power into the tiny blue jewel. With a soft shudder of her muscles, she felt the energy that had been coursing through her only moments earlier drain into the Heart.

Her feet touched back down onto the smoothly carved marble, feeling wiped out and exhausted. Her head felt a bit dizzy, but there were still hands in hers, supporting her.

"Now, Elyon, we can take it from here to make the Auromeres. You have done spectacularly," The Oracle praised her softly, releasing her hand. Luba, on her left, did the same. Elyon opened her eyes, feeling as if she were going to pass out. "Halinor?"

The blonde from before approached Elyon, lifting the shimmering, pulsing Heart from the folds of the gown, and smiled down at Elyon. "Just a moment, Queen." She approached the Oracle with a bow and handed him the blue jewel. She led a shaky Elyon to a bench outside the Chamber of Auromeres, setting a bowl of fresh fruits and a cup of some gold liquid next to her.

"Eating these berries will help some, and that drink will help make you feel more energized." She smiled softly, the gentle wrinkle standing out. "You did wonderful, Queen, and it is natural to feel exhausted after that. I shall be back with your friends within a few minutes." And with that, she entered the room again, leaving behind Elyon.

Elyon experimentally ate some of the berries, finding them to taste quite good. She inhaled nearly half the bowl, even though she'd eaten a filling meal only two hours previously. She glanced down at the cup and took a small sip, finding a flame-like tingle run through her. She gulped down the rest quickly, eating too, feeling much better at the end. Her eyelids were heavy. She still wanted to take a nice, long nap on her bed at home, all those fluffy pillows… and those… soft… sheets…

Elyon was slowly shaken awake by Cornelia and Irma.

"Ellllyyyyyooonnnnn…." Irma shook her had until her sleepy, powder blue eyes opened up. She groaned a bit.

"O-oh… Sorry. I was just so tired." Elyon sat up straighter and stretched some. Cornelia smiled and took her wrist gently. "Come on. We get to know the names of the new guardians. We've gotta get you back to Metamoor soon, or else."

"Or else what?" Since when did the Queen of Meridian have a curfew for interplanetary trips to save the universe?

"Or else you fall asleep again and we have to spend half an hour waking you up again." Irma winked, helping alone the lethargically moving girl. "And we can't spend that time on you, Missy. We've got school in the morning to get ready for."

Cornelia smirked a bit. "Not to mention five strangers to track down and convince they're magical fairies."

"The Oracle said they might not _all _be strangers. Some might be our relatives, or childhood friends, or something."

Elyon stared at the Auromeres, counting the extra five luminous orbs. Did she really have that much power? Irma and Cornelia led her out of the Chamber of Auromeres and back to the Congregation. Elyon was greeted with warm smiles, and Will was holding the Heart of Meridian gingerly in her hands.

The Oracle greeted her with a majestic sweep of his arms. "The Guardians of Earth are to deliver the Heart of Meridian to the new Guardians of your world."

"Uh, okay." Elyon said brilliantly. She watched the Oracle pick up what looked to be a small basin of water and place it on a table. He beckoned the Guardians around it and waved his hands. Elyon approached the table too, and saw a picture appear.

"Hey, that's my cousin!" Irma's voice was happy, knowing it would be easier to persuade someone who she shared blood with.

"Yes, water guardian. She is a new Guardian of water as well." He smiled softly. "You can guide her."

Elyon looked into the basin of rippling water and stared at their faces. The one on the farthest left had short, chin length brown hair, clipped back with a few bobby pins. She was quite tall. The one next to her looked quite a bit like Irma, only with longer, slightly straighter hair, with blonde streaks. The third girl looked shy, and had hair of the darkest black. The fourth was tall and skinny, more model like than the others, with long, wavy, gold colored hair and hip glasses. The last one was the most peculiar. Except for the shape of some facial parts, she looked just like Hay Lin, with long, purple-black hair in two ponytails.

"Wow," Elyon heard Will mutter. "I think I know the one in the middle. She was in my preschool, I think. I forgot her name."

Hay Lin looked up at the Oracle. "What are their names?"

With another soft wave of his hand, slightly slanted letters formed names under the pictures.

"Emily, Maya, Becky, Ethinine, Rita."

A/N: Wow, first chapter down. I origionally thought of making this a prologue, but soon it got really long. So I decided to make it a chapter instead! All those who liked? Review. All those who didn't? Review. All those with confused questions? Review. All those who can't be bothered to review? Review, please!

Anyone wish to be my WITCH Beta Reader? If so, review or PM me. 

Hehe, I'm still getting used to writing, so please, no flames. Just constructive criticism.

Until I find the time to write again, ~Joanna Synclare


End file.
